


Калейдоскоп

by chipsaestrella



Series: Шансы [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipsaestrella/pseuds/chipsaestrella
Summary: Несколько зарисовок из жизни наших героев. Между собой никак не связаны. Без прочих историй "Шансов" читать бессмысленно.





	1. Кошмары

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо Блэку за вычитку! Все ошибки, что остались, - мои и только мои))

По слухам, Джинни Поттер, не боится вообще ничего.

Это неправда. Она боится потерять близких - детей, мужа, родителей, братьев. Она боится беспомощности. Ей снится Фред, и она просыпается в слезах.

Но боггарт Джинни Уизли всегда превращается в дневник с черной обложкой.

 

В самых отвратительных кошмарах Гарри Поттеру снится, что у него болит шрам.

В кошмарах чуть попроще он видит выпуск из школы св. Брутуса, работу на бензоколонке, дешевую квартиру в многоэтажке, пиво по вечерам с приятелями и визиты к Дурслям на Рождество.

Его боггарт с годами не меняется.

 

Луна Лавгуд не помнит своих страшных снов, но ее боггарт - мертвый младенец под лавкой вокзала Кингс-Кросс.

 

Рон Уизли по-прежнему боится пауков, но по-настоящему ему страшно, когда он думает о том, что почувствовал, увидев над медальоном Слизерина целующихся Гарри и Гермиону. И о том, что он тогда чуть не сделал.

Боггарт Рона Уизли - медальон на золотой цепочке.

 

Кошмары Гермионы Грейнджер - голоса пациентов, которых они не смогли спасти.

Боггарт Гермионы Грейнджер - лицо ее матери, открывшей ей дверь со словами: “Здравствуйте, мисс. Я могу вам чем-то помочь?”

 

Драко Малфой страдает от кошмаров двух видов.

Первый, по его меркам, даже безобидный. Всего лишь воспоминание об обучении круциатусу. Это отвратительно, от этого тошнит, но, просыпаясь после такого, хочется жить дальше.

Второй - гораздо, гораздо хуже.

В этом сне у него длинные волосы. Он живет в одном доме, хотя и не спит в одной кровати, с Асторией. У них сын, Скорпиус. Драко работает в Министерстве. Иногда его вызывает к себе Министр. Драко привычно опускается на колени перед Повелителем, целует полу мантии, затем встает и ждет приказа. Никто не умеет так хорошо применять _круциатус_ , как верный подданный Темного Лорда - Драко Люциус Малфой.

Этому Драко Малфою его жизнь нравится.

Боггартов Драко успешно избегает.


	2. Кто кого

\- Объявления в газете о свадьбе! - восклицает Джинни, откладывая свежий номер «Пророка». - Прошлый век, если не позапрошлый. Я лично никакого объявления давать не буду!

Сидящая рядом с ней девица («Тоже шестой курс, - думает Гермиона. - Слизерин. Мария... Или Марта... Нет, Магда. Магда Эллис») поднимает голову от пергамента и смотрит на Джинни внимательно.

\- Уизли, - говорит она неожиданно низким голосом, - кому-кому, а тебе объявление в газету давать не обязательно. Свадьба героя Гарри Поттера будет на первых полосах и без этого. Нам же, простым смертным...

Джинни открывает рот, и Гермиона, не желающая неизбежного конфликта, перебивает ее:

\- Ну, хорошо, допустим, с Гарри Поттером все понятно. А если я буду выходить замуж? Зачем мне давать объявление?

Магда переводит на нее тяжелый взгляд:

\- Если ты, Грейнджер, скажем, выйдешь замуж за маггла, тогда, конечно, незачем. Но если бы ты _вдруг_ выходила замуж за чистокровного, конечно, ты бы  дала объявление, чтобы все знали, что он - занят.

Она специально выделяет «если» и «чистокровного», а во «вдруг» добавляет столько яда, что можно отравиться.

Гермиона на секунду мешкает с ответом, потому что даже не знает, с чего начать, и тут груда книг напротив нее с грохотом рушится на пол. Все подскакивают, нервно оглядываются на мадам Пинс, но, как давно известно, библиотекарь неровно дышит к Миллисенте Булстоуд. Так что строгая Пинс неодобрительно качает головой, но не подходит.

Миллисента даже не пытается поднять упавшие учебники, она слишком занята - старается не задохнуться от смеха.

Наконец она немного успокаивается и говорит:

\- Эллис, ты где была весь прошлый год?

Магда морщит нос:

\- Родители отправили меня в Европу, Булстроуд. Ты знаешь, _по семейным обстоятельствам_.

\- То-то ты и не в курсе, кто у нас герои на самом деле, - говорит Булстроуд и лезет под стол.

Все провожают ее взглядами, молчат.

Миллисента складывает стопку книг на стол, замечает, что все смотрят на нее, раздраженно спрашивает:

\- Что?

Все отводят глаза.

\- Когда Гермиона Грейнджер выйдет замуж за чистокровного, - развивает свою мысль Миллисента, - я тебя уверяю, Эллис, он будет очень, очень заинтересован в том, чтобы дать объявление в газету и дать всем понять, что _она_ \- занята.

В тот момент Гермиона не очень ее понимает, но через некоторое время, конечно, вспоминает эту фразу.  

Когда Джордж выкупает разворот в "Пророке" для переливающегося, поющего на разные голоса объявления о свадьбе с Миллисентой, Гермиона напоминает ей об этом разговоре. Булстроуд утверждает, что никогда ничего такого не говорила и говорить не могла.


	3. О вреде алкоголя

Вечером Джинни возвращается с двухдневных сборов голодная, злая, грязная, и, бросив сумку в углу, немедленно лезет в камин. В Норе она целует Джима в нос, треплет Хьюго по рыжей челке и, убедившись, что мать с отцом все еще на отдыхе в Европе, показывает Луне первую страницу "Пророка". Луна смотрит с интересом и говорит:

\- И что ты будешь делать?

\- Не знаю, - честно отвечает Джинни. - Может быть, убью кого-нибудь.

\- Кого именно? - в голосе Луны слышится неподдельное любопытство.

Джинни вздыхает.

Ее сегодняшний день начинается так.

Перед утренней тренировкой игроки ее команды аккуратно подсовывают ей газету и отдаляются на безопасное расстояние. Сначала она видит гигантский заголовок: "Мальчик-который-выжил крутит роман с подругой детства", - и смеется: "Кто-то уже должен рассказать Рите, что Гарри давно не мальчик!" Потом она смотрит на фотографию, и ей становится не до смеха.

Так что теперь она отвечает Луне:

\- Скитер, наверное. Или ее чересчур удачливого фотографа. Впрочем, возможно, Малфой доберется до них раньше, и тогда проблема решится сама собой.

\- У Гермионы - суточная смена со вчерашнего вечера, - говорит Луна, которая всегда знает такие вещи.

Джинни зло улыбается.

\- Пойду, поговорю с целителем Грейнджер.

Джинни оставляет у старшей медсестры записку для Гермионы, заказывает в кафешке два кофе и салат и садится за столик лицом ко входу. Съедает вялые овощи. Выпивает один эспрессо, потом - второй... И тут, наконец, входит Грейнджер. Джинни машет ей рукой, ждет, пока она сядет, и подталкивает к ней газету.

Гермиона бросает взгляд на фотографию и закрывает лицо руками.

\- Джин... - мямлит она. - Я... Мы... Господи, стыдно-то как!..

\- Да ладно, я, - говорит Джинни яростно, - мне плевать, я привыкла. Но ты-то чем думала? Ты представляешь, что будет с Малфоем?

\- Мы были такие пьяные, - говорит Грейнджер, глядя в стол. - Мы каждый год тайком от всех втроем напиваемся в стельку. Второго числа. За то, что выжили.

Джинни вспоминает, что у Гарри, и впрямь, в начале мая вечно вечерние смены.

Она молчит.

Гермиона продолжает:

\- Мы говорили, у кого какой боггарт. А у Рона... Он... Ему медальон показывал, как мы целуемся. Мы, в смысле, с Гарри. И медальон - его боггарт. В смысле, Рона. И мы подумали, что если поцелуемся сейчас, Рону будет проще...

Джинни фыркает.

\- Да, вы уж точно были пьяные.

\- Ты себе не представляешь, - говорит Гермиона и наконец-то смотрит Джинни в глаза. - Мне ужасно стыдно. И, кажется, это была моя идея, так что не злись на Гарри, ладно?

Джинни смеется.

\- Да ему только за последний месяц приписали два романа с какими-то нимфетками. Если бы я читала все, что пишут... Меня, как ты понимаешь, волную не я.

\- Малфой, - говорит Гермиона тихо, и ее почти заглушает хлопок за спиной Джинни. - Малфой, - повторяет она чуть громче, и ее взгляд фокусируется где-то над плечом Джинни, и Джинни изумленно оборачивается, и видит прямо рядом с собой неожиданно спокойного Драко, который, похоже, только что аппарировал сквозь антиаппарационный барьер Мунго.

\- Ты как, Уизли? - спрашивает он, глядя на Гермиону.

\- Хорошо, - машинально отвечает она. - А ты?

\- Драко... - говорит Гермиона чуть слышно.

\- И я хорошо, - весело говорит Малфой, не отводя взгляда от невесты. - Представляешь, Уизли, сегодня утром, прямо в начале смены, пришел твой муж, повалился мне в ноги и сказал, цитирую, что это он во всем виноват, а Гермиона вовсе даже ни при чем.

\- Да что ты? - переспрашивает Джинни.

\- Зуб даю, - отвечает Малфой, - так все и было. Я, натурально, не понял, о чем он. Тогда он встал, отряхнул колени и пошел искать газету. И ты думаешь, Уизли, ему было сложно ее найти? Да ничего подобного! Аврорат завален фотографиями моей невесты, целующейся с национальным героем!

Тут, наконец, Джинни решается повернуться к Гермионе.

Грейнджер сидит, красная, как самый спелый помидор в огороде Норы, и смотрит на Драко в упор.

\- И что же ты ответил национальному герою? - спрашивает Джинни, не глядя на Малфоя.

Тот хмыкает.

\- Ты меня прости, Уизли, - говорит он, - но я дал ему по морде. Так что муж у тебя теперь немножко... Косорылый.

Глаза Гермионы расширяются.

Драко внезапно (Джинни не уловила движения) оказывается рядом с Грейнджер, наклоняется к ней, накрывает ее ладонь своей.

\- Пойдем домой, - говорит он тихо. - Я же вижу, ты сейчас свалишься.

\- Я... - начинает Гермиона.

\- Ш-ш-ш... - говорит Драко. - Все хорошо. Пойдем, пойдем. Пора спать.

Джинни с усилием отводит от них глаза и видит, как в дверях появляется Миллисента, которая не читает газет и все новости узнает с опозданием.

Булстроуд смотрит на то, как Малфой помогает Гермионе встать, потом смотрит на Джинни. Джинни слегка качает головой, Миллисента кивает и исчезает.   
Драко обнимает Грейнджер за талию, подмигивает Джинни и аппарирует, второй раз за десять минут нарушая все законы магии.

Джинни смотрит в пустую чашку, вздыхает, собирается встать, но тут на место Гермионы садится Миллисента.

\- Ты как? - спрашивает она.

Они никогда не были особенно дружны, так что, похоже, история с фотографией и вправду берет за душу.

\- Я в порядке, - честно отвечает Джинни. - Не уверена насчет Малфоя.

\- Рон говорит, Гарри собирался...

\- Гарри собрался, - смеется Джинни. - Малфой утверждает, что дал ему, как он изящно выразился, по морде.

\- И тебя это все не волнует? - недоуменно спрашивает Булстроуд.

Есть вещи, которых не понимают даже самые умные женщины.

\- Это моя жизнь, Милли, - говорит Джинни. - Наша с Поттером жизнь. Под микроскопом, под вспышками камер, с вечными историями в газетах, с вопиллерами от поклонниц. Я верю Гарри, - продолжает она, сама не понимая, с чего так разоткровенничалась. - Я ему просто верю, понимаешь?

Миллисента задумчиво кивает.

\- Драко тоже верит Грейнджер, - тихо говорит она. - Ему, конечно, это все, мягко говоря, неприятно... Но они все равно поженятся. И у них будет трое детей. Мальчик и две девочки.

\- А у меня? - быстро спрашивает Джинни, потому что такие моменты редки, и они давно приучились сначала задавать вопросы, а потом обдумывать услышанное. Только Малфой не верит, и очень зря.

\- У тебя - три мальчика и девочка, - отвечает Булстроуд, не задумываясь, и тут же поднимает взгляд от столешницы. - Что ты сказала?

Джинни усилием воли заставляет себя успокоиться.

\- Я говорю, Малфой ее слишком любит, чтобы что-то у них не удалось.

Миллисента щурится неодобрительно.

\- Да, - бормочет она. - Слишком - то самое слово.

Джинни еще год при каждом удобном и неудобном случае поминает Гарри этот поцелуй и радостно ржет, когда он вспыхивает и начинает извиняться.

Насколько ей известно, Малфой с Грейнджер никогда об этом не говорят.


	4. Отказать невозможно

Сай высыпает в кофе второй пакетик сахара, говорит:

\- Я польщен, Грейнджер, правда. Но... Давай, я расскажу тебе кое-что. Если после этого ты не передумаешь, я буду крестным.

Гермиона щурится, кивает.

Сай глубоко вздыхает и начинает:

\- В конце семидесятых у меня были небольшие разногласия одновременно и с Томом Риддлом, и с авроратом. Не желая ни дружеской авады в лоб, ни зимовки в сырых камерах Азкабана...

«Небольшие разногласия», - бормочет Грейнджер иронически.

\- Не перебивай, - говорит Сай назидательно. - Поспорили с Грюмом о толковании некоторых спорных мест у блаженного Августина.

Гермиона смеется в голос, и Сай одновременно жалеет и о том, что Малфой успел раньше, и о том, что после его рассказа хрупкое перемирие между ними, которого они достигли с таким трудом, скорее всего, будет нарушено.

\- Тебя часто пытаются отбить у Малфоя? - спрашивает он неожиданно для самого себя.

\- Что? А... Нет, ну, я иногда получаю предложения разной степени непристойности, но отбить...

\- Идиоты, - искренне говорит Сай.

Грейнджер моментально становится серьезной.

\- Статем, - говорит она тихо, - я еще не родилась, а ты уже решал небольшие разногласия с Грюмом и Риддлом. И сейчас ты мне скажешь что-то, из-за чего я могу передумать делать тебя крестным Люси. Давай, не будем?

Он вздыхает.

\- На самом деле, я тогда ничего не решил. Сбежал в Америку с позором. И там стал очень нужен штатовскому министерству магии. Настолько нужен, что, когда в девяносто пятом Дамблдор предложил мне...

\- Ты знал Дамблдора? - перебивает Гермиона. - Впрочем, что это я...

\- Да, что это ты?.. Я всех знал, Грейнджер. Но меня не отпустили, и я не успел. Примчался, как только смог, - а смог в две тысячи пятом, можешь себе представить.

Она кивает.

\- Ну, и обнаружил полнейший бардак. А теперь представь себя на моем месте. Первым делом я начал наводить справки и выяснил, что человек, который идеально подходит на роль заместителя, - целитель в Мунго. Да еще и замужем за пожирателем смерти. А этот пожиратель - аврор, и работает в тройке с самим Гарри Поттером! К спасителю магической Британии у меня, впрочем, тоже были вопросы...

Гермиона фыркает.

\- И как же ты решил вопросы с нашим... Осиным гнездом? И, кстати, почему ты не предложил Милли... Нет, не отвечай, не надо. Но Рону? Идеальная же родословная?..

Сай кривится.

\- Я предложил старшему. Биллу. Услышал много неприятного о работе министерства, решил дальше не рисковать.

Гермиона улыбается.

\- И что было дальше?

\- Потом ты меня послала, я нашел Макса и занялся менее насущными делами.

\- Недобитыми пожирателями смерти, - тихо говорит Грейнджер.

Сай кивает.

\- Мне нужно было понять, что замышляет Малфой. Я ошибался, Грейнджер, но я ошибался икренне. Меня не переубедило даже мнение Джонса... - в груди привычно колет.

Некоторые раны не заживают, да, Сай?

Грейнджер смотрит, но даже не спрашивает про Джонса. Оно и к лучшему.

\- Я читал его отчеты, - продолжает Сай. - Нужно было ему поверить. Но я знал, что он был должен Нарциссе. Или считал, что должен Нарциссе. Для него это было одно и то же. Мне нужно было проверить! Когда я узнал, что Люциус и Нарцисса объявили наследником младшего сына, я послал Драко газетную вырезку.

Грейнджер вскидывается.   
\- Ты?.. Это был ты? Ты хоть знаешь, что с ним было?..

\- Я говорил, Грейнджер, что тебе не понравится.

Гермиона глубоко вздыхает и, судя по всему, считает про себя от десяти до одного.

\- А когда ты понял, что не прав? - спрашивает она, наконец.

\- Ну, то, что он не бросился вымаливать у отца прощение, сыграло свою роль, - признается Сай. - И потом, тот оборотень... Я был у него в палате, сразу, как Поттер его притащил. Джонс писал, что он больше Блэк, чем Малфой. Тогда я, в общем, посмотрел и поверил. Я знал Сириуса.

Гермиона на секунду прикрывает глаза.

\- Ты параноик, Статем, - говорит она. - Но при тебе нас еще ни разу не завоевал ни один безумный темный маг. Будешь крестным моей дочери?


	5. Темные искусства

\- Разреши мне увидеться с Нарциссой, - говорит Лестранж.

Драко хмыкает.

\- Никогда.

\- Я - ее последний живой родственник.

\- Ты мразь, дядюшка. А наши родственники - тетя Анди Тонкс и Тедди Люпин.

\- Маггловская подстилка и волчонок? До чего докатилось благородное семейство Блэков! До чего ты, племянничек!.. Впрочем, ты ведь и сам теперь - подстилка? Говорят, твоя грязнокровка командует тобой не только в спальне? Люциус-то предпочел сдохнуть, только бы всего этого не видеть, а?

Драко медленно встает и выходит, аккуратно прикрывая за собой дверь. Потому что Поттер по-прежнему настаивает на том, что заключенных бить нельзя. Потому что пятнадцать лет назад он чуть не вылетел из аврората за то, что сломал нос коллеге-аврору, плохо отозвавшемуся о происхождении Грейнджер. Потому что отец предпочел умереть, но не иметь ничего общего с магглами.

У выхода его встречает Статем.

\- Не пойму, зачем ты к нему ходишь, - говорит Сай дружелюбно. - Попахивает мазохизмом.

\- Попахивает некомпетентностью министерства, - взвинченно огрызается Драко. - Два года прошло, а мы все еще не знаем, кто за ним стоял! Два гребанных года!

\- Мы работаем над этим, - мягко отвечает Сай.

\- Если бы вы с Поттером позволили, - горько говорит Драко, - я бы все у него выяснил за пять минут.

Сай смотрит на него с интересом.

\- За пять?

Драко быстро прикидывает.

\- Нет, пять мало, - говорит он задумчиво. - Ну ладно, за восемь.

Статем внезапно останавливается.

\- Ты сам себя слышишь сейчас вообще, Малфой? Ты понимаешь, о чем мы говорим?

И Драко резко приходит в себя. И его прошибает холодный пот.

\- То-то же, - ласково говорит Статем. - А то развоевался тут. Ты меня знаешь, Малфой: я - человек недобрый. Это Гарри у нас – добряк: он, может, плакать будет, если придется тебя уволить, а я - не буду, ясно? Я тебя, если понадобится, сам арестую: избавлю Поттера от душевной травмы.

Драко смотрит на руки. Руки больше не дрожат. Горят уши и щеки, но это даже не от Статемовской отповеди, что уж там, к такому он давно привык, тем более что, пока Сай болтает, он не опасен. Нет, дело все в том, что он сам, Драко Малфой, несколько минут назад искренне готов был выпытать у Лестранжа все тайны под _круциатусом_. И это пугает его гораздо больше любых угроз Сая.

\- Очухался, - одобрительно говорит Статем. - Молодец. Пошли уже, пошли. И чтобы больше на свиданки в камеру не бегал, понятно? Твой новый друг на тебя плохо влияет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Еще одна главка осталась - и, собственно, все) Постараюсь выложить на неделе.


	6. То, чего не хочешь знать

На шестидесятилетие Миллисента получает два подарка от директрисы. Правда, ни один из них не является, в сущности, подарком. Первый - потому что его они уже обсудили с Макгонагалл много-много раз. Второй... Просто потому, что не является. Может быть, это, скорее, наказание.

Собственно, о втором «подарке» ей рассказывает вообще не Макгонагалл.

Происходит все так.

Директриса вызывает ее к себе после ужина и показывает подготовленные бумаги. У нее перехватывает дыхание, хотя она давно знала, что так будет. Макгонагалл - не вечная, она устала от школьных проблем, хочет проводить больше времени с внуками. Они обсуждают вопросы финансирования, кому передать пост декана, кому предложить должность преподавателя зельеварения.

Миллисента уже собирается уходить, когда с портрета профессора Дамблдора раздается негромкий кашель.

\- Прости, Минерва, - говорит бывший директор, - но, мне кажется, ты забыла рассказать своей преемнице о чем-то очень важном.

Макгонагалл нехотя поворачивается к портрету.

\- Я не уверена, Альбус, - отвечает она. - Мне кажется, это не обязательно.

Миллисента переводит взгляд с одного директора на другого и обратно.

\- Мы договаривались, Минерва, - говорит Дамблдор.

\- Мне кажется, он не очень-то согласился с тобой в этом вопросе, так что «договаривались» - не вполне отражает...

\- Минерва! - с нажимом говорит Дамблдор. - Может так случиться, что ему нужно будет обратиться за помощью, и тогда...

\- Альбус! - взрывается обычно спокойная Макгонагалл. - Мне кажется, в свое время мы достаточно ему... Помогли.

В этом «помогли» - столько яда, что можно отравить небольшую африканскую страну.

\- Двадцать лет, Альбус!.. - продолжает директриса. - Двадцать лет мы ему... Помогали!.. А уж как мы ему помогли в девяносто восьмом!.. Можем уже, наконец, оставить его в покое?

\- Не может быть, - шепчет Миллисента, сжимая ручку кресла так, что костяшки белеют. - Не может быть...

\- Девочка вот уже и сама догадалась, - добродушно говорит Дамблдор. - Правда, Миллисента?

Макгонагалл поджимает губы.

Ночью Миллисента лежит без сна и смотрит в темноту.

Утром в комнату врывается вернувшийся из Туниса Джордж, смотрит на нее и спрашивает:

\- Что случилось?

\- Фред и Адам поедут учиться в Бобатон, - говорит она.

Он приподнимает правую бровь.

Миллисента на секунду прикрывает глаза, глубоко вдыхает, говорит беззаботно:

\- Я буду директором Хогвартса, - и заставляет себя широко улыбнуться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ну, вот и все, ребята :)  
> Спасибо, что были со мной все это время. Сейчас уже даже страшно представить, сколько лет этим историям, но я все равно ими, по большей части, довольна, признаюсь честно.
> 
> Если у кого-то будет желание сказать автору пару слов, буду очень рада :)


End file.
